the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mara
Mara is an Animalian politician, former secret agent and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Bulgarian Scenthound and of the three Bulgarian dogs is the most distinguishable because her gender is rather difficult to decipher as she is rather muscular but at the same time she is also rather feminine. In her soldier days she wears a Road Rovers style bodysuit with light blue gloves and boots with a red belt across her waist that has the initials "A.P.F" standing for "Animalian Patriotic Front" written on it making her the only member of the organization to have the group's initials on her clothing. In her government time she wears a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, standard coloured tights, black leather gloves at times and high heels. Personality Mara is shown to be very skilled in martial arts especially karate and is also very snarky and brave. But she is also well known to enemies for her extreme defiance and authority questioning streak only obeying her allies or her friends Lyudmila who she is very close to as well as Yuliyana who she is also friends with. However she is also friends with former Eastern Bloc female dogs in general and because Stanislava is also Bulgarian Mara trusts her very quickly. Many of her allies also say that she has enough quality of being a secret agent which is no surprise since she has been a secret agent in her past. But not only is Mara friendly with the other Eastern Bloc dogs, vixens or Fox Junta generals and children but is also friendly with Nina who is Montenegrin, Asma who is Syrian and Mehriban who is Azerbaijani frequently collaborating with them on missions, as well as karate Mara is also an expert in gymnastics and it is this that makes her frequently collaborate with the A.P.F's "agents". Mara's skill at martial arts and gymnastics also leads to Shavkat calling her a ninja. At times she can impersonate voices which often come off as being rather patronizing especially towards Olivia and Rachel but much like the Bulgarian fox Stanko Mara often puts on accents. When she speaks her native Bulgarian she puts on a very thick Bulgarian accent but when she speaks English she often speaks like a cockney but speaks at times with no accent, Mara is also shown to be just as nationalistic as others. But not only does Mara quickly befriend Stanislava but she also befriends her sister Bogdana as well as her mother Svetlana as well as the Junta vixens in general as well as virtually everyone else. Leopoldo's daughter Isabella also befriends her and so do his sons Basilio and Guillermo as does Vincente's daughter Bella and his sons Antonio and Sebastiano. The Junta babies Santiago and Josefina are also friendly around her as are many of the older children in the Junta. Many of the generals and members of the Fox Junta also say that she has enough quality to be in a secret service, Isabella also believes Mara to actually be in a secret service when she first meets her. Despite her nationalistic traits though these traits Mara has in her soldier time die in her government time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes